Together again
by crocodilehunters
Summary: Él siempre habia pasado de dia en dia, de mes en mes, sin reconocer la diferencia, su únicia intencion era servir a sus señores, hasta que vio a esa belleza extrañamente familiar...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para crear viñetas cursis :3

_**Enjoy it!(:**_

El, era un hombre… bueno, hacía ya tiempo que no usaba esa palabra pare describirse a sí mismo, ciertamente era un hombre, pero ya no era humano, solía considerarse como un monstruo, un acecino bebedor de sangre, y lo odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, pero no había más opción para él, que servirle a sus señores.

El señor Aro había sido muy bondadoso con él al principio, él fue quien lo convirtió, después de aquella riña en la cual quedo herido de muerte, todo por defender a aquella muchacha de los bravucones que se querían pasar de listos con ella.

Siempre había sido un buen peleador, salía casi ileso cuando se enredaba en algún lio, pero ese día, no contaba con que el tipo al que se enfrento traía una navaja consigo, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió el frio puñal clavarse en su cuerpo, la joven había escapado sin ningún rasguño, pero ahora el pagaba el precio por portarse como un hombre y defender a aquella criatura, después de todo, no lo lamentaba, había dado su vida por hacer algo bueno.

En ese momento se presento una figura negra ante el… eso fue lo último que vio con sus ojos humanos.

El señor Aro había visto algo en el que le atraía, lo convirtió en uno de los miembros de elite de los Vulturis, su extraño pero magnifico don de percibir talentos en los demás, era realmente un deleite para el vampiro líder de ese clan poderoso.

Era respetado por todos ahí, hasta el temible Cayo lo trataba bien, otro de los grandes señores, Marco, lo había tomado como guardia predilecto, él era lo suficientemente apacible, refinado, educado y caballeroso como para llevarse bien con el señor Marco, creía que hasta le había tomado un poco de afecto el gran señor.

Todo para él era saltar de día en día, de mes en mes, aun que nunca notaba la diferencia entre estos, se alimentaba solo lo necesario, no abusaba de su poder como predilecto de Aro y Marco, ya de por si era suficiente ser un monstruo como para abusar de ello.

Salía del castillo solo por petición de Aro, para iniciar partidas en busca de nuevos miembros para la guardia, en uno de esos viajes encontró a un par de hermanos muy singulares, una horda de aldeanos los perseguía para darles muerte, con sigilo le indico a Demetri que hacer, al cual había encontrado también en una partida, rápidamente tomaron a los gemelos y los desaparecieron del lugar.

Al llevarlos a Volterra, Aro quedo fascinado con su nueva adquisición, sobre todo con la pequeña que no parecía tener más de 13, su poder era infligir dolor en los demás con el poder de la mente, y el hermano era todo lo contrario, privaba de los sentidos a cualquiera; él, quedo relegado a tercer término, y entonces tomo la decisión que daría una vuelta a su vida.

Llevaba varios siglos en ese castillo, y no quería pasar un minuto más ahí, la pequeña niña con cara de ángel y ojos borgoña le ponía los nervios de punta por una extraña razón, así que se encamino hacia donde los tres señores, y habló.

Marco en ningún momento se alteró, y dio su consentimiento para que viajara por el mundo, al fin y al cabo sabía que no iba a provocar ningún problema, Cayo le tachó de desertor, y Aro con una fingida tristeza, después de mucho meditarlo le dio el permiso de alejarse, al cabo ya había encontrado un mejor juguete para entretenerse, además, el había sido el miembro más respetable de los Vulturis, siempre acataba las ordenes y las leyes que los regían, nunca cometió una injusticia con nadie, era justo al juzgar y tenia inteligentes decisiones, comentarios acertados, pero siempre era muy reservado.

No tomo nada de Volterra al irse, en cambio, recorrió toda Europa, por un tiempo, maravillándose con el viejo continente, luego de vagabundear sin rumbo exacto, decidió regresar a su país natal, a España.

Desde un tejado alto, se quedo mirando hacia la plaza principal, varias parejas se reunían ahí, de vez en vez se daban un fugaz beso, y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría eso…

Por compañía nunca había batallado, en el castillo sobraban vampiresas que quisieran acompañarlo a su habitación, pero él nunca acepto una propuesta así, el era un caballero, y le daría el lugar a esas damas, aun que no se lo merecieran.

De repente, un olor capto su atención, un olor dulzón, como los de su especie.

Giro para buscar el lugar de procedencia, y la vio …

Ahí debajo de un enorme árbol, estaba la mujer más bella que jamás hubiera visto.

Tenía rulos de color azabache que le colgaban hasta la cintura, era no muy alta, pero tenía una silueta grácil y bella, el color de su piel era como las olivas, y ese rostro… le resultaba demasiado familiar, sentía que ya la había visto en algún lado anteriormente.

La vampira diviso su mirada, y en vez de echar a correr por su vida, le sonrió a modo de invitación para bajar, dejando ver su encantadora sonrisa.

Él camino como hipnotizado hacia aquella belleza, a la sombra del árbol apenas relucían un poco sus pieles, nadie lo notaria, se inclino a modo de saludo, y beso la mano de aquella dama extrañamente familiar.

-Mi nombre es Carmen, señor. ¿A quién tengo el honor de conocer?- hablo con una voz seductora, llena de encanto y magia, que lo pasmo.

-Mi nombre es Eleazar señorita, ¿A caso nos hemos vito ya?

Ella sonrió dulcemente, y se limito a levantar los hombros.

En ese momento, el supo que su vida nunca más tendría que pasar de día en día, ni pasaría ya a tercer término con ella, porque su corazón inerte parecía haber vuelto a la vida con esa bella criatura que tenia frente a él.

_¿Qué tal quedo? Lindo? :3 tengo una especial fijación por Eleazar y Carmen desde que lei Amanecer, yo se que tal vez nadie se acuerde de ellos x) pero a mi me gustan! La forma en que llegaron al clan de denali casi de la misma forma que llegaron Alice y Jasper con los Cullen ^^ también me parece interesante el hecho de que Eleazar haya pertenecido a los Vulturis y ellos lo hubieran dejado marcharse sin mas ni mas, tuvo que caerles realmente muy bien como para que lo dejaran en santa paz._

_Ideas de por que a Eleazar se le hace conocida Carmen?xD y por que ella lo tomo con tanta ligereza?_

_Me dejan un review? :3 se los agradeceré eternamente!_

_Aullidos y mordiscos para todoas! _

_Sra de Black_


End file.
